Użytkownik:Damian ps
Myślę co tu napisać i nie wiem.... Masz tą śmieszną Alice i tyle wystarczy? Rozkminy Rozdział 1: Rozkminy Ten głupszy (młodszy) ja mógł pomyśleć o tym że imię w nicku i ps z małej litery to był błąd... Jestem głupi... Czy teoretycznie to podchodzi pod self-deprecating comedy? Czy raczej pod złą samoocenę? I jeżeli teraz mówię że żałuję tego co się stało, to w przyszłości spojrzę na to co napisałem teraz i będę myślał jaki głupi byłem? Może kiedy będę tak myślał zapomnę o tej wiki? Ale coś innego... ZupaBekonowa napisał mi jak zmienić nick ale tylko raz, przez to jaki jestem boję się że zmienię zdanie i będę żałował, może najlepiej zmienić nick na Alias bo to można zmienić zawsze, ale wtedy ktoś będzie mówił na mnie Alias. Zmieniając temat jeszcze raz, ZupaBekonowa jest formą damską... Chyba... Ale on nie jest kobietą... Chociaż na jego profilu jest domyśl się więc nic nie jest potwierdzone. Skoro nie wiadomo czy to on czy ona (Prawie na pewno on) najlepiej mówić BekonowoZup ale czemu się męczyć skoro można mówić on, ten z fioletowym nickiem czy ten tu, po za tym to 21 wiek... Jest 150+ płci na przykład ja identyfikuje się jako ołówek. Powiedziałem "ten z fioletowym nickiem", fioletowy to kolor monarchy czy coś takiego, ale skąd wiadomo że to fioletowy? Może to jest purpurowy? Wygląda na fiolet? KOLOR TEŻ MA SŁOWO! CO JEŚLI TEN KOLOR IDENTYFIKUJE SIĘ JAKO PURPURA? Ale uznajmy że fiolet, PAq39 ma kolor zielony, w średniowieczu zielony był kolorem diabła co pasuję bo przeszedł na ciemną stronę mocy (Jak mogłeś), Ja mam... W sumie nie wiem, Aliensia ma.... Dobra jak wiesz co to za kolory napisz na tablicy.... Ale Aliensia jest Furry (Chyba), ale dlaczego o tym wspomniałem? Bo Furry i płci to podobna rzecz, bo Furry-Decydujesz czy jesteś, Płeć-Twoja decyzja. Ale chwila, jeżeli Aliensia nie jest Furry będzie na mnie zła... Chyba... Będę mógł to usunąć? Po tym co tu napisałem wszyscy mnie znienawidzą. Więc, po co to wszystko piszę? Bo to wywoła dyskusję na tablicy, ale chwila! Skoro to piszę pewnie nikt nic nie napiszę, ale może? Gdyby ta wiki była bardziej popularna ktoś na youtube nagrał by jak bardzo nie tolerancyjny jestem -Ciąg dalszy nastąpi Rozdział 2: Nocne myśli Nie mam pomysłu jak zacząć te część... Więc zacznę ją od tego, każdy ma czasem tak że chcę coś powiedzieć ale nie wie jak zacząć, wiecie co jeszcze każdy czasami ma? Nocne rozkminy, typu Czy jeśli zjem sam siebie to zniknę czy zrobię się 2 razy większy? Wszystko zatacza koło... Może nie kwadrat. Chwila! Widzicie to? "Wiecie"? Przecież nie mam pewności ile osób to przeczyta, może ktoś na to spojrzy i pomyśli "Znowu ten idiota coś piszę", ale co do jednego mam pewność... Zupa to zobaczy.... I dlatego zostawię "Wiecie" bo w Ameryce jak nie wiesz czy ktoś to facet czy kobieta mówisz "Oni" i jeśli czytałeś rozdział pierwszy wiesz o czym mówię. "Rozdział", czemu "Rozdział? Może próbuje sparodiować Batim? Może nie mam pomysłu? Może kogoś to rozbawi? I jeśli jesteśmy przy rozbawianiu... Bo pierwszym Rozdziałe Zupa który... a?.... Napisał na mojej tablicy napisał XDXDXD czyli 10 500 10 500 10 500, jak się to wszystko doda wychodzi 1530 cyfra 1 jest oznaką boskości, cyfra 5 oznacza ciekawość, cyfra 3 oznacza zmiany, 0 oznacza pustkę, czy przez to wszystko zupa próbuje nam powiedzieć o ciekawym bogu które podejmuje puste zmiany? Może to on? Chwila...Jakiej płci jest bóg? Chwila... Bóg... Nie... Ma... PŁCI... Zupabekonowa to bóg? To wszystko robi sens.... Ta sahara.... Ta sahara jest czymś więcej niż myśleliśmy.... Czym jest sahara? Sahara to strefa pustynna położona w północnej Afryce... To tam stanie się coś wielkiego? POTRZEBUJE ODPOWIEDZI! SŁYSZE PUKANIE DO DRZWI! TO FBI! MAJĄ MNIE! ŚWIAT MUSI POZNAĆ PRAWDĘ! NIE DORWĄ MNIE! DO NASTĘPNEGO! To be continued.... Rozdział 3: tytuł tu Więc tak, znowu nie mam pomysła... Pomysła? Takiego słowa nie ma... Tak samo jak Kierowczyni i widzka.. Tyle z tematu... Chciałem tam dopisać epicka ale nie podkreśliło, i to dało mi pomysła! Dlaczego epicka jest używane normalnie tak samo jak Singielka i Crash? Te słowa są normalne? To dlaczego nie mówić tak? "No you know looknołem sobie na that house i sawcznołem this lady" ale mówić tak "Hej, ten random ma na mnie crash i to jest epickie" albo "Nie mogę tego zrobić? Really? What". To jest tak irytujące gdy ktoś piszę rzeczy jak "Realy", "łat" i "Crasz" STOP! Jak już chcesz tak mówić to mów w dobrym angielskim albo po polsku "Serio", "Co" i.... Emm.... Jedyne co mam to okumiła ale to zrobił ten koleś a nie ja. Ale epickie mówi się jak piszę! Po co napisałem? No cóż.... Dla polonistów zapożyczenia z angielskiego to zło ale epickie to zapożyczenie z epic. Chcę żęby ta część miała dużo czerwonych lini więc... Zaczyłem, Przyrzałem, szysz, oof, Oof, OOF, OOOOF, foO. Może teraz główny temat tych rozkmin.. PŁEĆ ZUPY... Jest Magdą Gesler? Według nie zbyt clever bota. Magda Gesler nie jest bogiem według tego samego źródła... To jak? Może... Emm... ZupaBekonowa ma 12 liter, 12 dzieli się przez 1, 2, 3, 4 i 6 co jeszcze dzieli się przez te cyfry? 36, ile lat ma Magda Gesler? 65- PFUUUUU ILE? 65? DOBRA ZMIANA TEMATU! JAK ONA TYMI TALEŻAMI TAK RZUCA? MAGDA GESLER TO JEDNAK BÓG? DOBRA TO MNIE ZDZIWIŁO! Chwila to jest wiki o Bendy'im... Ile lat ma Henry? No właśnie... Zgaduje że jakieś... 50? Joey wygląda na 60.... Ale Henry brzmi młodziej. Ale Henry ma 50 lat..... Dobra coś innego... Zupa ma wycieczki na Sybierię i na Saharę? Dobra to koniec! PA! (Trzaśnięcie drzwiami). Rozdział 4: Cudowne Rozkminy Ktoś to w ogóle czyta? Tak serio? To coś jest długie i nudne... Więc po co to piszę? Nie wiem... Dobra co innego! ZupaBekonowa powiedziało że każdy suchar to nowe ziarenko pisaku na Saharze ale nie mam żadnych sucharów... No cóż to szkoda jak na coś wpadnę to się pojawi. Widziałeś/aś te nowe rzeczy w sklepie Bendy'ego czy jak to się nazywa? Ten Sammy ma dziwne dłonie. Powiedzieć ci coś śmiesznego? Dopiero dzisiaj zagrałem w Rozdział 4 i 5! Wiem że pisałem na blogu że chciałem zagrać sam ale... Steam odmówił posłuszeństwa i jakiś przezwisko tu wstawił na miniaturkę wszystkie spoilery! CZEMU? To tak samo jak plakat star warsów z Vaderem mówiącym "Luke, chodź to taty ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" po co oglądać film jak plot twist jest na plakacie? I Rozdział 4? 3 dni po wydaniu nie było mnie w domu i wszyscy robili miniaturki z Brute Borisem, Bertrumem, Śmiercią Alice, Tomem i Allison! Cz-czemu? Tych ludzi nie zrozumisz. Po pewnym czasie miałem takie "Walić obejrzę bo wiem wszystko!" i miałem racje... Coś bardziej pozytywnego? N I E. Miałeś/aś kiedyś tak że oglądałeś film typu "Pięc nie widzianych znaków depresji" i wszystkie pasowały do ciebie? Ja też... Te rozkminy są dziwne... Pierwsza część jest najdłuższa, druga jest krótsza i trzecia najkrótsza! Ta będzie jeszcze krótsza? Raczej tak... Nikt tego nie czyta, prawda? Jeśli tak to daj jakiś znak! Wiadomość czy cuś... I jeśli to czytasz to po co? Bo jest zabawne? Pierwsze może trochę było ale to? To jest nudne! Jakie są tu żarty? Brak! To jest nie dopuszczalne! Muszę coś wymyślić.... Nie mam Pomysłu... Czy Zupa Bekonowa ma głębsze znaczenie? Pierwsze co wyszło gdy wpisałem to w google to tłumaczenie na Francuski "La soupe au bacon est-elle plus pronfonde?". CHWILA! Est-elle? Co do tego wszystkiego ma Estelle? Czemu zupa ma związek z Bogiem, Magdą Gesler i Estelle? Może jeszcze z Putinem poluje na niedźwiedzie i wywozi ludzi na Syberie? To może żart! Wiecie co mówi czwarto klasista gdy robi Fortnite Dance w miejscu publicznym? "I'm a sick F*ck" PA DUM TSS. I ktoś się ze mną zgodzi gdy powiem że "I Love It" zrobione przez Lil pompke jest słabe? MOGĘ ZROBIĆ COŚ PODOBNEGO NAWET TERAZ! Jesteś EEEEEE Ładna EEmmem Kofciam to <3 Jesteś Ladna kofciam to <3 Chcę ciem zobczyć w EEEEEEEEE Sklepie! Lubię grąć w gry ŁOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! EEmmmm PINIĄDZ PINIĄDZ PINIĄDZE EEEEE PINIĄDZ GANG PINIĄDZ GANG PINIĄDZ GAng OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Tak czytam ten tekst... Coś mnie boli w środku.... Potem można zrobić 5 remiksów, coverów i instrumental! Z pasji... Heh z pasji. Ta część jest OKROPNA! PO CO TO PISZĘ? NIE WIEM JEDYNE CO MOGŁO BY TO COŚ POGORSZYĆ TO GDYBYM BEZ POTRZEBY UŻYŁ CAPS LOCKA I ZAKOŃCZYŁ BEZ KONSTE-